cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd N Eddy
Ed, Edd n Eddy is an animated comedy television series created by Danny Antonucci and produced by Canada-based a.k.a. Cartoon. It premiered on Cartoon Network on January 4, 1999. The series was designed to resemble classic cartoons from the 1940s to the 1970s, and revolves around three adolescent boys collectively known as "the Eds", who hang around in a suburban cul-de-sac. Unofficially led by Eddy, the Eds constantly invent schemes to make money from their peers to purchase their favorite confectionery, jawbreakers. Their plans usually fail, leaving them in various predicaments. Before signing a contract with Cartoon Network, Antonucci approached Nickelodeon with the show, but the channel demanded creative control of the show, which Antonucci did not agree to. During the show's run on Cartoon Network, several specials and shorts were produced in addition to the regular television series, as well as two books. Several comic books or video games either based on the series or featuring the series' characters have been produced. The series' TV movie finale, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show aired on November 8, 2009, officially ending the series. Ed, Edd n Eddy received generally positive reviews from critics. The show attracted an audience of 31 million households, was broadcast in 29 countries, and was popular among children and adults. It received several awards and nominations during its 10-year run and remains the longest-running original Cartoon Network series and Canadian-made animated series to date, as well as the eight longest-running United States animated series. Series overview Ed, Edd n Eddy follows the lives of three adolescent boys who all share variations of the name Ed, but differ greatly in their personalities. In the pursuit of buying jawbreakers, dimwitted Ed and intellectual Edd aid the self-appointed leader, Eddy, in his plans to scam the other children in their cul-de-sac out of their money; however problems always ensue. The other children mostly dislike or show indifference to the Eds, though they all share a common fear of the Kanker Sisters, a group of teenage girls who live in a nearby trailer park. The series takes place mostly within the fictional town of Peach Creek, and new locations were rarely introduced. The first four seasons of the show are set during a perpetual summer vacation, though from the fifth season onwards, the characters were shown going to school in fall and winter. Characters Ed is the strong, dimwitted workhorse of the group. Edd, better known as Double D, is a young inventor, neat freak, and the most intelligent of the Eds. Eddy is a greedy, ill-tempered con artist, loudmouth, and self-appointed leader of the Eds. Jonny 2 × 4 is a loner whom his peers consider to be a nuisance; he spends most of his time with his imaginary friend, a wooden board named Plank. Jimmy is a weak, effeminate and insecure child, who is most often seen spending his time with Sarah, Ed's bossy, spoiled, and short-tempered little sister. Rolf is an immigrant, who often participates in odd customs and eats strange food. Kevin is a stereotypical, cynical, and sarcastic jock who hates the Eds and can be cruel at times. Nazz, usually seen with Kevin, is a stereotypical and unattainable love interest. May, Marie, and Lee Kanker, better known as the "Kanker Sisters", are the main antagonists of the series and are in love with the three Eds. Aside from the Eds, the other characters in the cul-de-sac, and the Kanker Sisters, no other characters appeared in the series until the fifth season, when the silhouettes of other people were occasionally shown, and in one episode the arms of Eddy’s father and Ed’s mother were seen. In the series finale, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Eddy’s adult brother was seen for the first time, making him the only non-main character, and the only adult character to ever fully appear on the show. Production Having worked on various cartoons for Hanna-Barbera, the show's creator Danny Antonucci felt confined to gross and edgy work, such as his series The Brothers Grunt, and decided to produce another animated children's television show.[1] He wanted to ensure that the series was produced in a way similar to the cartoons from the 1940s to the 1970s.[1] Antonucci spent months designing the show, then tried to sell it to Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. Both studios were enthusiastic and wanted to see more, however they each demanded creative control and Antonucci refused. A deal was ultimately made for Cartoon Network to commission the show, after they agreed to let Antonucci have control of the show.[1] Antonucci, an advocate of hand-drawn animation, used wobbling animation in Ed, Edd n Eddy as a homage to the hand-drawn cartoons of the period 1940 to 1970.[1] To give the impression of movement, Ed, Edd n Eddy uses shimmering character outlines similar to Squigglevision.[2] The crawling lines are not as noticeable as those in Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist, but are still visible,[2] and Antonucci likens it to cartoons of the 1930s.[1] According to Antonucci, he based the characters on real people in his life; the personalities of Ed, Edd, and Eddy are based on his own traits, and the activities of his two sons while the cul-de-sac children and the Kanker sisters were all based on children he grew up with.[3] He stated that he believed it was important to add Plank, a board of wood, to the show, and that he "thought it would be really cool to do the show with Plank taking on a character of his own" and to cause Jonny to do things he would usually never do.[3] Rolf is strongly based on Antonucci and his cousins, since he was part of an immigrant family, and grew up in a first generation foreign household with different customs and ways of living.[3] Although the series was set to air for four seasons, two additional seasons and three holiday-themed specials were ordered[4] as a result of its popularity.[5] The series' finale movie, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, aired on November 8, 2009, and officially ended the series.[6] However, reruns continued on Cartoon Network, and on April 6, 2012, also began to air as part of the revived animated variety show Cartoon Planet.[7] Voice cast Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent and Tony Sampson were cast as Ed, Edd and Eddy. David Paul Grove and Keenan Christenson played the parts of Jonny 2 × 4 and Jimmy, respectively, while Sarah was voiced by Janyse Jaud. Peter Kelamis voiced Rolf, while Kathleen Barr was cast as Kevin. Nazz was voiced by Tabitha St. Germain in season 1, Jenn Forgie in season 3 and Erin Fitzgerald in seasons 2, 4, 5 and 6. Fitzgerald also played the part of May, one of the Kanker Sisters, except in season 3 when she was voiced by Jenn Forgie. The other two Kanker sisters, Marie and Lee, were voiced by Kathleen Barr and Janyse Jaud. Eddy's adult brother is mentioned frequently throughout the series but does not appear until Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, where he is voiced by Terry Klassen. Special episodes Along with an additional fifth and sixth season, Cartoon Network ordered three holiday specials that originally aired in 2004 and 2005.[4] "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle," the first, Christmas special originally aired on December 3, 2004,[9] and re-aired on December 14, 2011 as part of Cartoon Network's Christmas programming.[10] Valentine's Day's "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" originally aired on February 11, 2005 and re-aired on Valentine's Day of the same year.[11] The final, Halloween special, "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw" aired on October 28, 2007.[12] Antonucci stated that "Boo Haw Haw" was one of his favourite Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes that he worked on.[13] On May 11, 2007, a fourth special, "The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming" aired; However, it was not a holiday special, but an adjunct to other Cartoon Network series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo, and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy in the alien-themed mini-series Cartoon Network Invaded that aired all five specials from May 4 to May 28, 2007.[14] Shorts and marathons Cartoon Network has also produced short cartoons involving the Eds which were shown during commercial breaks. A short music video was produced with stylized versions of Ed, Edd, Eddy and Sarah, entitled "The Incredible Shrinking Day" (listed on the Season 2 DVD as "I'm Not Coming in Anymore"),[15] which aired on Cartoon Network in 2002 and 2003. In the video, Sarah uses a potion to shrink the Eds to a size capable of playing in her dollhouse, with predictable results.[16] Plank starred in a similar video called "My Best Friend Plank", which aired in 2002.[17] Cartoon Network aired several all day marathons for either commercial promotions or special airings for one of their shows. The six-hour "Ed's Day Off Marathon" aired 22 episodes on January 19, 2004 in celebration Martin Luther King, Jr. Day.[18] "The Best Day Edder", in which every episode was shown in chronological order, aired from April 27 to April 28, 2007, and ended with the previously unbroadcast last episode of season 5, which was promoted as the "final episode ever";[13] However, it was quickly followed by "The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming" in the next month.[14] A seven hour Sunday marathon, which aired before the premiere of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, posted double-digit delivery gains among children ages 9-14 (up 14%), boys ages 9-14 (up 16%) and girls ages 6-11 (up 17%), compared to the same time frame last year, highlighting the network's weekend performance. Appearances in other series or works Besides their own series, Ed, Edd and Eddy have also appeared in other cartoon series. They appeared in an episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and were drawn using that series' style of animation,[20] and made a short cameo in "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door"; a crossover of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door. They also appeared on a small crossover poster during its credits entitled Ed, Edd n Mandy.[21] The show was featured in a fictional awards program, The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special: Live in Stereo, in which it won Best Performance by a Inanimate Object in a Dramatic Role for the character of Plank, and Best Performance by a Team in a Cartoon Series for the characters of Ed, Edd and Eddy. The character of Sarah was nominated for Best Performance by a Female in a Cartoon Series, but lost to Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls.[22] In 2004, the Eds also appeared in a short series of basketball commercials with NBA All-Star Steve Francis.[23] Ed appeared in the "Cartoon Network Elections 2004" with Grim from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy as a team, and they ended up winning, due to the highest number of votes by viewers.[24] Reception, legacy, and achievements Ratings and run length achievements Ed, Edd n Eddy attracted an audience of 31 million households, was broadcast in 29 countries, and was popular among both children and adults.[6] It was also Cartoon Network's most popular show among boys ages 2–11.[25] The series ran for nearly 11 years, making it the longest-running original Cartoon Network series and Canadian‌-made animated series to date.[6][26] It is currently the eighth longest-running United States animated series. Critical reception Ed, Edd n Eddy received generally positive reviews from critics. David Cornelius considered the Eds to be adolescent equivalents of The Three Stooges, believing that "the series revels in the sort of frantic, often gross humor kids love so much, and there's just enough oddball insanity at play to make adults giggle just as easily."[27] Cornelius also wrote that the "animation is colorful and intentionally bizarre; bold lines forming the characters and backgrounds wiggle and morph in a delirious haze. This is animation that's, well, really animated."[27] Terrence Briggs of Animation World Magazine considered every second of the show "filler" and lamented that the main characters are drawn as "products from the school of acid-trip caricature."[28] After Briggs' review was published, a large number of letters supportive of the show were sent to Animation World Magazine's website, which prompted the magazine to "take a second look" at the show; Different reviewers then gave it a more positive review, calling it a "fresh show with very different approaches."[2] Accolades The web-based comedy duo Smosh listed Ed, Edd n Eddy on their list of "9 Cartoons That Need A Reboot".[29] Bob Higgins, head of creative at Wild Brain, considered Ed, Edd n Eddy to be a "landmark in animation."[30] During its run, Ed, Edd n Eddy was nominated for a Reuben Award, six Leo Awards, an Annie Award, and two Kids' Choice Awards, winning the Reuben Award and two Leo Awards. Copyright: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ed,_Edd_N_Eddy *Ed, Edd N Eddy Characters‏‎ *Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes *Ed, Edd n Eddy Voice Cast Videos .]] Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Cartoons Category:Original Cartoon Cartoons Category:Comedy Category:Slapstick Category:Danny Antonucci Category:Awarded Category:Cartoon Hall Of Fame Wiki